


Encouragement

by itbeajen



Series: 30 Days with Raha [18]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Fluff, Lap Pillow, Reader-Insert, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: With you by his side, he can take on anything - or at least, he thinks he can.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Reader, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: 30 Days with Raha [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906222
Kudos: 14
Collections: #FFxivWrite2020 Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge





	Encouragement

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #18 for FFXIV Write 2020  
> Panglossian /pænˈglɒs i ən/  
> Adjective  
> characterized by or given to extreme optimism, especially in the face of unrelieved hardship or adversity.

If there was one quality that G’raha was starting to pick up from living with you, it was the fact that even when faced with dire situations where your life may be in danger, you charged straight on without a single ounce of fear in your heart. At times, he is unsure if your confidence originated from the faith you had in your skills, or if it was just baseless confidence springing up from nowhere in particular, yet he was thankful for how you were always so optimistic about everything despite how difficult things truly were.

Today’s adventure was an example of such. When you had invited G’raha to accompany you to fight an imitation of the Eikon of Ice, Shiva, he had done so willingly. He had heard how fondly you spoke of the young lady who had embodied the Eikon of Ice. Every time you spoke her name there was a wistfulness attached to it, and when he had asked you if you were okay, you were only able to meekly nod before continuing on.

Yet here you guys were, dodging circles of falling ice while trying to properly figure out the best way to eliminate her. G’raha was, in all honesty, exhausted. He has been bashed and slapped in the face several times now and he honestly was on the verge of giving up. Yet if it weren’t for your enthusiasm and strong will to continue fighting, he may have just called it quits too. 

It was infectious, and quite honestly he loved this part of you. 

“Come on! One last push!”

You were so confident about every action, yet even when you weren’t sure of something you were definitely brave enough to just laugh off your mistakes. 

It was that energy and aura that was about you that made him push on even if he felt like he was probably going to end up falling over on his face by the end of today. Though exhausted as he might be, he was still excited, and thrilled at the thought of fighting alongside you and emerging victorious.

***

“You know, I think I’ll have to start genuinely questioning you on how certain you are on our chances of victory,” G’raha heaved out with a grunt. He laid on his back on the frosty platform and looked at you. There were clear signs of exhaustion and fatigue, yet that bright smile on your face as you stretched was an obvious tell that you were more than okay.

“Why? I think our plan worked out well.”

You approached him and sat down by his head and patted your lap for him. He hesitated for a moment before scooching over to rest on your lap. As you gently placed your hand on his forehead, the calming and soothing sensation of a Benefit filled his senses and he sighed in relief.

“It did work well, but really, I fear that sometimes you have too much faith in your capabilities and you charge head first into danger.”

“The adrenaline rush is quite exhilarating, don’t you think?”

“I.. suppose,” G’raha softly muttered and he frowned.  _ Did I just lose my point I was trying to prove? _ He glanced up to look at you and as much as he wanted to reprimand you for being so optimistic about every single thing, perhaps this is what made you so suitable to be considered a hero.


End file.
